


Sights Unseen: Thor's Chariot

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [15]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asgard, Episode: s02e06 Thor's Chariot, Gen, meaning of life stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Thor's Chariot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Thor's Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.

**7 July, 1998 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“Thor was right,” he says glumly, staring wistfully at the remains of his fifth beer. There’s a sixth calling his name somewhere in Jack’s kitchen, but Daniel’s not entirely sure he’s up to the journey. His head hurts and everything’s blurry. Maybe it’s time for him to get the prescription for his glasses checked.

“What was that?” Jack calls from the hall, where he’s just finished seeing Sam and Teal’c out. It’s not her turn to take Teal’c back to base – that duty falls to him the first and third Tuesdays of each month – but she’d insisted on doing it this time. It’s probably for the best. Daniel’s feeling very tired all of the sudden. He doesn’t want to have to worry about keeping his eyes open while driving anyway.

“I said: Thor was right. We _are_ too young.”

Jack makes an indifferent noise, wearing a more wistful expression than one usually sees on him. He begins to collect the bottles and empty pizza boxes that litter the coffee table.

There are a lot of bottles.

“I mean, the Asgard built that hall to share their _knowledge_ with the Cimmerians.”

“Daniel,” Jack shouts, re-entering the living room from the kitchen this time, “if we’re going to have this conversation, d’you mind waiting for me to be in the room?”

“Oh. Okay.” He looks down at the beer in his hand and then at the second round of empty bottles Jack is now carrying into the kitchen. “Can you bring me another beer?”

“I think you’ve had enough, space monkey. Any more and you might take off for the stars without a spaceship.”

Daniel frowns. “I don’t think beer works that way.” 

“We’ll ask Carter tomorrow.” Daniel’s not sure he deserves the level of condescension in Jack’s voice, but don’t bother refuting it. It’s been a long day. “Now what’s this you were saying about the Asgard?”

“That they were right.”

“Right? Right about what?”

“About us being too young,” he answers, frustrated now. “It’s like I was saying, at their level of technology they must have accomplished so much. Just think about it, Jack: they can’t have poverty or prejudice or intolerance, or otherwise they would easily have destroyed themselves with their weapons. They don’t seem to be interested in conquest, or otherwise the goa’uld would be more concerned about fighting them than they are us or each other.

“And what’s the first thing we do when we meet them? We ask them for weapons.”

“The planet was under attack, Daniel. It was hardly the time to be swapping philosophical treatises.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” A few droplets of beer fly out of the bottle at the wild gesture he makes. “But maybe they have a point. For all we talk about being peaceful explorers, look at what we’ve done: We destroyed Thor’s Hammer, which almost destroyed Cimmeria. We released a psychotic mass murderer known as _The Destroyer of Worlds_ on an unsuspecting galaxy. The people of Hanka died because-“

“Alright already, I get the picture. Sure we’ve messed up, but we’ve done a lot of good too.”

“I’m not saying we haven’t, just that _friendly explorers_ sounds an awful lot like _blunderers_ and _would-be conquerors_. Its no wonder the Asgard don’t trust us.”

Jack pats him on the shoulder and takes the bottle from his hands. “There, there. I bet the Asgard don’t even know the meaning of life anyway.”


End file.
